


quietus

by jobota



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobota/pseuds/jobota
Summary: qui·e·tus/ˌkwīˈēdəs/death or something that causes death, regarded as a release from life.





	quietus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my series of short drabbles!  
> I know this one was nothing too interesting with such a short length, but I hope to get better with time!
> 
> This is basically just a vent fic
> 
> Constructive feedback is more than welcome, feel free to comment your thoughts on this story!

Ten years old.

The age Lee Felix was diagnosed with cancer.

Just ten _fucking_ years old.

He should have been playing with toy cars and laughing.

He should not have been rushed in and out of the hospital.

 

Ten years old.

The age Lee Felix’s life fell apart.  

 

Thirteen years old.

The age Lee Felix lost hope.

 

Fifteen years old.

The age Lee Felix realized the truth.

Despite all the hand holding and watery smiles telling him he’d be okay, he knew,

He was going to die soon.

Lee Felix knew this, of course.

 

The laugh tastes stale in his mouth.

He has no friends,

And he’s going to die soon.

He has achieved nothing in life,

And he’s going to die soon.

 

His wore the bitter smile on his face.

 

At ten years old,

He remembered his parents holding his hands,

He remembered the tears that ran down their faces.

The doctor's words,

Hesitant as they were,

Wreaked havoc.

 

Lee Felix had cancer,

Young, youthful Lee Felix had cancer.

 

He wasn’t looking for a fight he couldn’t win.

 

He didn’t understand the

Heavy

Weight of which those words carried.

 

His parents, on the other hand, knew.

The choked sobs told him that much.

As young as he was, part of him knew

Life would be different from now on.

 

He remembered how he had tried to smile for his parents.

Smiled to reassure them everything was okay.

 

It wasn’t.

 

-

 

Lee Felix never reached his sixteenth birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Comments are welcome and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
